


The Colour Red

by YuYam



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Red - Freeform, Seasons, Short, viktuuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-21
Updated: 2016-11-21
Packaged: 2018-09-01 08:11:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8616322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YuYam/pseuds/YuYam
Summary: Viktor loves the colour red.





	

 

Viktor loves the colour red.

It is the colour of strawberry jam and the stripes on Makkachin’s favourite outfit that he wears in spring. The season where he enjoys to admire the falling pink petals of sakura flowers with Yuuri.

 

He sees beads of red forming on a cut on his hand. Until a handkerchief covers it up tightly, and he looks up to see Yuuri pressing it to his skin. " _ How could you be so reckless? " _

 

It is the colour of juicy watermelons that he enjoys during hot summers. When the heat seeps through his collar and it’s the only time he isn’t clinging to Yuuri all day.

He sees it slowly spreading across Yuuri’s cheeks every time they cuddle, hug or kiss. “ _ Stay close to me. _ ”

 

The falling autumn leaves are dyed with its hue. The pumpkins he carved with Yuuri look amazing, and he instinctively pulls his phone out to take a picture.

" _ This is delicious!"  _ Viktor chuckles as he watches Yuuri take the first few bites of his cooking, a smile stretched wide on his face. 

 

It is the colour of the roses in the bouquet that Yuuri gives to him on his birthday, a chilly winter night, as he stands on his tip-toes to give him a peck on the lips. “ _ Happy birthday! " _

Red is also the colour of Yuuri’s tie on their wedding day. It looks stunning against his suit and the other colours surrounding them are barely noticeable. 

 

But it’s Yuuri’s _vibrancy_ that is his favourite colour. The way he surprises him, scolds him and makes his heart pound. From smell of his clothing to the softness of his hair. Every small little thing he does never fails to brighten Viktor’s life.

Even how his lips move as they formed the words-

“I do!”

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a mishmash of my ideas. Plus...THEY KISSED!! They were meant to be from the start people.


End file.
